Call Me By My First Name
by VoiceOfAngels1
Summary: Never did Hermione expect to be having divination tuition from her enemy. But somehow after that moment things seem to grow from strength to strength until they're new best friends.   I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Tuition from an old Enemy

Hermione sat at a library desk recapping on divination. Even though she knew you can't always be good at everything it didn't stop her trying. Especially since Harry and Ron were at Hagrid's hut it was the perfect time to study in peace.

'Hello Granger' she heard a familiar voice bark. She didn't even need to life her head up to know who it was.

'Go away Malfoy!' Hermione said 'I'm trying to study'

'Aren't you always when you're not scurrying around after Potter and Weasly?' Draco said planting himself on a chair on the opposite side of the desk to Hermione.

'Is it a problem I want excel in everything I do? Or do you have a problem with me being better than you?' Hermione hissed at him 'Now I would appreciate it if you were to leave'

'Listen, Hermione' Draco said which was a first for him. Hermione couldn't remember the last time he had addressed her by her first name 'I came to speak to you because despite me and Potter not getting on all that well, and me being in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor, I still don't see why we can't get along'

'Draco' Hermione said returning the courtesy by addressing him by his first name also 'whatever game you are playing or whatever sick twisted plan you are plotting, I do not want to be part of it! Maybe if you and I had got on in first year or maybe even second this wouldn't be a problem but the fact you have waited until third year to be friends is silly Draco'

'Hermione, I promise you I am not playing any game!' Draco said 'I genuinely want to be mates. So what do you say about hanging out when we got to Hogsmeade. Wesley will be to preoccupied with Burtie Bott'a Every Flavour Beans to mind'

'I don't know. I can't be dishonest to Harry' Hermione said 'No I can't Draco. It's not fair'

'Well can I at least help you with your…' he looked down at the book Hermione was studying '…divination. You know I didn't do too badly in it'

Hermione gave Draco a smile 'You know what? You can. But please don't tell anyone!'

'I was about to ask you the same thing' Draco said 'my fearless reputation can't be broken by a muggle born now can it?'

Hermione laughed. Not because what he said was nice or funny but because never in a million years did she expect to be having divination tuition from her best friends enemy. But that was okay. Wasn't it? It wasn't like she was hurting anyone. In fact she was just rebuilding bridges that broke a long time ago.


	2. Friendship by Owl

Hermione was thinking. This time it wasn't about Harry and Ron getting into trouble or how she could improve her grades or how much she hated Professor Snape for taking even more points from Gryffindor. No. She was thinking about Draco Malfoy… in a nice way.

She had spent a whole afternoon with him revising. Well, it wasn't actually revising. It was sitting in the library talking about the many funny moments they had shared and memories of classes with Snape (turned out Draco wasn't that keen on him either).

It was getting late and she couldn't get to sleep. She just kept tossing and turning over what she had done. She hasn't done anything wrong! Or had she? Talking to a new friend couldn't be wrong. Could it?

A few moments later she heard a tapping on the window. She jumped up and opened it to reveal and eagle owl perched on the window ledge holding a small envelope addresses to her. The owl gave out a quiet squawk nudging it's head towards her.

'Shhhh!' she whispered and the owl did as it was told. She recognised the owl but couldn't put it to a face.

She took the envelope and in return fed it some left over jelly worms that Ron had given her.

She quietly ripped open the letter to find a crawled note inside.

_Hermione_

_I know it's late but I couldn't find any other time to write this without people questioning it._

_Even though you said you wouldn't hang out with me at Hogsmeade and it will be hard to find time whilst we are in castle I'd still like to stay in friendly touch because I know what will happen. We'll go back to hating each other and calling each other names which isn't fair._

_So I thought while we try and think of a way to hang out we could stay in touch though owl and then that way nobody need to get hurt._

_I hope you reply._

_Draco_

Hermione lit up and grabbed some old parchment out of her draw and her quill.

_Draco_

_I got your letter fine and can I just say your eagle owl if lovely and I fed him some jelly worms. I hope you don't mind._

_I think having friendship though owl is a great idea! As long as we don't get caught that is. _

_I have to say that I had a great afternoon with you and I'd like to have a few more. Anyway Harry and Ron seem to be going off and leaving me behind so I think it will fine to have another friend. _

_Anyway, I am getting tiered and need some sleep. Its divination tomorrow and you now how awful I am at that._

_Thanks for helping me "revise" by the way._

_Hermione_

Hermione folded the letter up and scribbled Draco onto it and let the beautiful eagle owl fly off to deliver the letter. She looked at the letter Draco had sent and put it into her bedside table.

She had a feeling it was the start of a brilliant friendship.


	3. Ghost and Professors

It was lunch time in the great hall and Hermione, Harry and Ron were sat discussing there last lesson with Professor Lupin.

'He has got to be the best defence against the Dark Arts teacher ever' Ron said 'well you know compared to Professor Quirrell and Lockhart'

'I don't know' Harry said 'he seems great and all but there is something I can't put my finger on. What'd you think Hermione?'

But Hermione didn't hear because Hermione didn't care. She was to busy exchanging smiles between Draco.

'Hermione?' Ron pressed tapping her on the shoulder.

'Yeah, sounds like a great idea, but I have to go and do some… studying… that's it studying… for divination' Hermione stammered her mind somewhere else.

'What? Again? I know you are angry hat you aren't very good at it and all but why do you have to keep studying it?' Ron asked but Hermione had already made her way half way down the great hall the words blurring into the background.

She got just outside the Great Hall, waited a few moments and just as planned Draco slipped though the heavy door.

'Hello' Hermione said her face lighting up.

'Hey' Draco said 'I thought you'd never get away those two were chatting along'

'I wasn't really listening anyway' Hermione said 'I told them I was revising divination again'

'To the library it is I suppose. Crabbe and Goyle are to obsessed with the food and the rest of Slytherin are having a wizards duel in the common room, so nobody should care I'm gone' Draco said.

'It's fun being with you' Hermione suddenly said 'It's fun being… bad' she whispered the last word as if the ghosts might hear her.

'Hermione Granger, if you think this is bad you have another thing coming' Draco laughed dragging her off by her left hand as she let out a naughty giggle.

'Oooohh…. Naughty naughty Granger' they suddenly heard a voice laugh from behind them.

'Peeves!' Draco yelled 'Quit it, will you?'

'Looks like your Slytherin soul has rubbed off on our goody goody Granger. Or is she naughty naughty granger now?'

'What?' Hermione asked 'what have I done wrong?'

'Sneaking off with your best friends enemy and not only that you say your friends and that it's okay!' Peeves cackled 'and yet Potty and Weasel haven't got a clue'

'Peeves, keep your nose where it's wanted' Draco snapped.

'You're lucky I don't go and blab this to the school! To Harry or Ron. Or maybe Professor Snape!' Peeves said

'Don't Peeves!' Hermione pleaded 'I'll tell them but in my own time'

Suddenly Professor Lupin walked around the corner and that was the point Hermione let out a sigh.

'Is Peeves troubling you?' Lupin asked.

'Yes!' Draco bellowed 'he is getting into our business and threatening to spread it around the school'

'Oh is he now?' Lupin asked staring daggers at Peeves.

'Loony Loony Lupin!' Peeves laughed as he ran off down the corridor and though a couple of walls.

'I shouldn't worry if I were you' Lupin said 'It's not like anyone believes Peeves anyway!'

'Thanks sir' Hermione said.

'Yeah thanks' Draco said almost embarrassed to have been helped.

'That it alright' Lupin said 'anyway Peeves is just a big baby at heart and likes to stir mischief. Nothing more'

'I guess I wouldn't believe Peeves' Hermione said 'I don't see why anyone else would'

'Exactly' Lupin said 'Now if you don't mind I have a few stroppy first years to attend to' and with that Lupin disappeared.

'Now where were we?' Draco laughed.

'You were taking me to the library to show me what bad really means!' Hermione said with a half-hearted smile. She couldn't help worry that Peeves might tell Harry and Ron and they might believe him, but she'd address that problem when it came.

For now she was going to enjoy the rest of her lunch break with Draco while her other friends discussed whatever they were discussing.


	4. Brooms at her Window

'Lumos' Hermione muttered looking down at her revision for the next day for Muggle Studies. "Why do muggles need electricity?" it read. Of course Hermione didn't really need to study but there was no harm in recapping the witch and wizard point of view.

"Unlike witches and wizards, muggles need other ways to power things and electricity is their prime way of doing it'" Hermione read from the old text book. It was probably about twenty years old.

She let out a massive yawn 'Nox' she muttered and laid the book onto the bedside table.

She closed her eyes and then suddenly she heard a scratching on her window. She assumed it was Draco's owl come to deliver another message.

She opened the window but instead of finding the beautiful eagle owl Draco was sat on his broom stick hovering outside the window.

'Draco' Hermione whispered 'what are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd pay you a visit' Draco said with a grin.

'But now? On your broom' Hermione whispered 'you're unbelievable!'

'So, are you going to jump on?' Draco said moving closer to the window.

'But I'm in my night gown!' Hermione said.

'and who's going to see you apart from me who has been seeing you for the last two or three minutes' Draco said. Hermione was speechless. She grabbed her wand, threw on her dressing gown and cautiously stepped onto the window ledge.

'Are you sure about this' Hermione asked as she wobbled in the wind trying to raise her leg to sit on the broom.

'Wingardium Leviosa' Hermione whispered and she levitated a few inches off the ground and she cast her wand over Draco's broom until she was also levitated over it. She landed daintily onto the broom.

'Well done miss clever clogs' Draco smiled 'you were always the best in charms'

'I know' she said with a smile.

'Now hold on tight!' Draco said and with that Hermione grabbed Draco's waist before the broom flew off.

'Aaahhhh!' Hermione screamed.

'Shhhhh!' Draco laughed in reply 'you don't want the teachers to hear you!'

'So what if they do!' Hermione said 'they would never believe it was me. I was hopeless at flying in first year. Don't you remember?'

And with that Draco sped up and Hermione just laughed. Now_ this_ was bad!


	5. Sticking to Books

Hermione sat in divination, longing to back in arithmacy, and hating every minute of it. Not only was she tiered from attending seven other lessons that day but she also hated Professor Trelawney.

'Good day to you! Professor said making her usual "mystical" entrance through the shadowed area of the room. 'I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned,' Professor Trelawney continued as she sat down next to the roasting warm fire. 'The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice.'  
>Hermione couldn't help but make a loud snort of a laugh. 'Well, honestly… "The fates have informed her" 'Hermione growled getting constantly louder 'Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!'<p>

Hermione knew she had said that too loud for her own good when most of the class, including Neville who hardly ever noticed anything, turned to stare at her.

Ron gave Hermione a very harsh look which she gathered was her cue to "shut up" and shut up she did for the rest of the class.

Hermione gazed around the mismatched room, completely ignoring what Professor Trelawney may or may not be saying, until she caught the eye of Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione as if to say "god, I don't think I can bare another second of this!" Hermione returned his look with a coy smile. Recently she found herself acting very sweet and sincere around Draco… and wanting to please him all the time. She hadn't told anyone but she had been using the time-turner a little more than she should so she could fit in time for Draco.

Hermione spent the remainder of the lesson exchanging looks with Draco, being very careful not to let anyone see.

When the class ended, Hermione watched Draco leave with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy… a twang of jealousy filled her stomach. She had never felt romantically involved with Draco in anyway, yet, she had imagined it. She had played out meeting his parents a million times. The unadulterated horror on their pureblood faces, she knew that if Draco had to decide between her and Pansy, he would always pick Pansy because of his parents.

Hermione quickly scurried out of the classroom, leaving Ron and Harry behind.

'Mudblood' she heard Draco yell from behind 'why don't you stick to your books?' Hermione didn't even bother to turn around. She knew Draco wasn't being horrible, he was telling her to meet him in the library. Hermione decided she wasn't going to. She was in a bad mood about Trelawney and how jealous she was of Pansy. She shook her head just enough for Draco to see and went back to the Gryffindor common room. She was supposed to be at transfiguration but she decided she didn't want to go. Not now.


	6. Different Ink

_Hermione_

_I need to talk to you!_

_Draco_

Hermione reread the words for what seemed the millionth time _need_ he needed to talk to her… but there was no way he could. Hermione knew it was important because the handwriting was rushed and it wasn't written in the same ink Draco usually wrote with.

Hermione turned the piece of parchment over and neatly wrote.

_Where?_

She gave it the eagle owl and watched it glide out of the window. It was as though she couldn't bare to see him. Not after the jealousy and taken over her in divination.

Hardly minutes later, she had received another note, with only the words

_In the dungeon. _

_Password is Serpents – I'll be waiting at the door._

Hermione didn't have time to think. She was tempted to take Harry's cloak but she wasn't sure where he kept it and if anyone in his dormitory would be awake.

Hermione decided just to peg it. She threw on her nightgown and sprinted down the stairs, through the screaming painting of the Fat Lady, down flight after flight of stairs and finally into the dungeon and that was where she found a large stone wall with the Slitherin emblem on it.

'Serpents' she whispered to the wall. The wall began to slowly open and that was where she saw it.

Almost the whole Slytherin house stood in the entrance.

_Hermione how could you be so stupid _she thought to herself _of course it didn't look like Draco's handwriting and had different ink. It's a trap!_

Hermione took a few steps backwards as the group of Slytherins approached.

'Hello mudblood' Pansy laughed stepping forward 'come to speak to your "friend"'

'What? I uh…' Hermione tried to think of an excuse but she knew there wasn't one. No way to wriggle herself out.

'Well' Pansy continued 'do you?' Hermione just stood with mouth wide open. She wanted to fight but she wouldn't stand a chance against all the Sltherins stood in her way.

_RUN _she thought to herself _RUN and this could all be over! _But before she had the chance, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward out of the crowd 'So, you're the little mudblood who my boy has been "hanging around" with' Hermione had thought out this meeting a thousand times. She knew it would be bad… but this was almost torture.

'I…uh…I…'Hermione could barley open her mouth, from fear. It was one thing being hit my a few "eat slug" spells but when a Death Eater gets involved, she knew that nothing end well.

'I suppose I'll just have to kill you now' Lucius said quite casually. Hermione knew he didn't mean it but it didn't stop her letting out a small whimper.

'NO!' she heard another voice push through the crowd. _Draco! _She thought with a smile _You came!_

Lucius turned to his son going red 'after all you've put our family though… and you still want to stick up for this… filthy animal!'

'You're wrong!' Draco yelled 'she's nice and a friend.'

Lucius lifted his wand high and muttered 'obliviate' pointing the wand at the slytherins in the entrance. They all gave a glazed over look before wondering back into their dungeon. Hermione had read about that spell. It makes you forget whatever the caster wants them to forget. She had never properly studied it but knew how it worked.

'So' Lucuis finally said after the last of the Slytherins had disappeared 'what to do with you?'

'Please don't hurt her' Draco whimpered 'please… I… really like her!'

Hermione could feel her heart hammering even harder and felt herself burn red _he likes me _she thought hopefully to herself.

'You "like" a mudblood?' Lucius growled at his son 'well, I suppose I don't have much more of a choice'

Draco and Hermione looked at each other with fear filling their faces. _What was he going to do?_

Lucius lifted his wand high above his head 'obliviate…'


	7. Girl Like Her

Hermione battered her eyes open the following morning. She had a feeling as though she had gone to bed late the last night but as far as she could remember she went to reasonably early.

She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair before she scurried down stairs to find Harry and Ron sat my fire playing an early morning game of chess.

'Morning, Hermione' Harry said glancing up to see her 'you must have been sleepy'

'Yeah' Hermione said pulling a chair out and joining the duo 'it's odd really. It's as though I've been awake half the night, yet I went to bed around eight last night. It was probably all the work I've done in the past week.' Hermione said thinking about all the times she had used the time turner to fit stuff in, however, there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that was missing in her memories.

'Good thing it's the weekend then' Ron said as he moved a pawn.

'What was the point of that?' Harry growled at Ron as he wrecked the pawn with his queen.

'So, I could do this' Ron said and then she watched the queen be smashed with Ron's bishop before saying 'checkmate'

Harry looked at Ron with an evil glare before laughing and shaking Ron's hand 'Well done.' It reminded Hermione of something she had done with someone but she couldn't quite remember. It was as though were holes in her thoughts.

She shrugged it off before the trio made their way down to the great hall. She took her seat at the table next to Harry and on her other side was Seamus.

She took a piece of toast before nibbling delicately on it. Strangely, she found her eyes being drawn to Malfoy. The weirder part was he kept looking back. He didn't smile, he didn't even sneer… he just looked.

Hermione tore herself away from his gaze before continuing with her breakfast. Why was she so drawn to Malfoy? And why was Malfoy looking back.

Hermione suddenly felt an odd sensation overcome her. Malfoy. For some reason she didn't like calling him that, even though she always had before. She wanted to call him Draco.

'Hermione' Seamus asked 'you okay?' Hermione jumped out of her daydreaming before assuring Seamus that she was fine and she was just a little sleepy.

After a hearty meal, Hermione excused herself to the library. She had a feeling that Professor Lupin was not who he said he was and was going to double check that. Lupin. She for some reason had a great fondness for him. Not the same fondness Ron and Harry had. He was a great teacher, yet, there was something else. Something to do with Peeves and Draco… Malfoy! Again, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She continued to the library where she found Malfoy sat. She so very much wanted to go and sit with him and she had no idea why.

She watched Malfoy's gaze drift upward to reach hers.

'Hello Granger' he said. Hermione's heart stopped as though it had when she has taken Ron's hand when Harry was approaching Buckbeak for the first time... As she did when she saw someone special.

_Stop this _she told herself _it's Malfoy after all. What has come over you?_

But she didn't know what had come over her so she carried on walking, snubbing him as she always did.

What would a boy like Malfoy want with a girl like her?


	8. Summer Dreaming

It was the summer holidays, Hermione and Ginny were sat in their small tent gossiping for they went to bed. It had been a good half an hour of talking before Ginny asked the question.

'Anyone you like then, Hermione?' Ginny asked with a bright smile on her face 'I mean… like, like!'

Hermione thought for a second. There was someone, she knew there was, although, she couldn't quite remember who. Hermione thought this was silly because if she truly liked someone she would at the very minimum remember who it was.

'Uh, I don't know' Hermione replied in half a thought.

'How can you not know?' Ginny giggled shaking her head at Hermione 'do you not like anyone?' Hermione shook her head 'Not even Ron?'

Hermione looked a bit taken back. Ron? He was a great friend but not anything more. To be honest Hermione had never considered it but now it was put into her thoughts she could see why Ginny might've thought that.

'Ron's great but…' Hermione began but Ginny hadn't finished.

'Because, he really likes you. He whispers your name in his sleep' Hermione felt herself turn a vivid shade of crimson.

'Harry says that Ron always talks in his sleep' Hermione said defending herself. Ron was a friend, nothing more, nothing less 'Harry says he even mutters Professor Dumbledore's name' she giggled 'unless you're implying that Ron has a thing for Dumbledore.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right' Ginny said but the damage was done. Hermione was now over thinking the matter. Maybe her mystery crush was Ron but she hadn't realised it yet. But it just didn't seem right!

'Well, there is no pointing asking you who you like. Everyone knows you have a thing for Harry' Hermione said with a smile but Ginny didn't return the smile.

'Well, see that's what I thought until Harry came to visit' Ginny said 'and then I sort of realised that… well… he's Harry Potter. He wouldn't want me. Even if he did he'd be too buy with fighting of you-know-who and Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin house.'

Hermione felt her head rush. Draco Malfoy. Her heart began to hammer fast. This hadn't happened for a while. Not since she left Hogwarts. She had felt a similar feeling earlier when she saw Draco and his family laughing about the Weasleys but Hermione just put that feeling down to anger.

Draco Malfoy… he was the crush she didn't know about. He was the boy she didn't want to admit she liked.

Hermione quickly came back to planet earth. Ginny was upset Harry didn't like her and it was Hermione's job as a friend to comfort her.

'Oh, don't be so stupid' Hermione said 'I'm sure he thinks you're great. I just think because for the last few years if you went near him you turned into a blundering wreck, he's not sure about you. You just need to show him the real Ginny. The Ginny I know' Hermione said with a reassuring smile, although Ginny didn't seem to sure.

Abruptly, Mr Weasley swung his head through the doors of the tent 'Girls! You need to follow me now, don't worry about getting dressed… just come!'

Hermione was suddenly very worried. What had happened? She threw her coat over her nightgown, sprinted out the tents entrance and began to run towards Harry and Ron with Mr Weasley not too far behind.

Although, instead of worrying about the things she should be, all she could think about was Draco Malfoy.


	9. Remembering with Skrewts

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I have been super busy! However, I was reading through comments and decided that I ought to at least write another chapter of this – no matter how short! So, sorry it's taken so long! Here is Chapter 9. ENJOY!**

It was the second lesson if the year with Hagrid… and Malfoy… and Hermione had decided she wasn't going to take any notice of the idiot, no matter how much she got butterflies when she saw him.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were all discussing the Skrewts. Ron was talking about how small they were and all Hermione could do was sigh. If only they had read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!

'They are for now' Hermione said 'but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long!'

'Well that won't matter if they turn out to cure sea sickness or something, will it?' Ron said with a sly smile.

'You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up.' There he was again. Playing on her mind. Malfoy. It still felt wrong saying it. Draco. It seemed to glide through her thoughts with much more ease.

Hermione quickly returned back to earth 'as a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on them before they start attacking us all.'

Malfoy was right about Skrewts and it wasn't just because she was thinking sweetly of him – it was more the fact that the Skrewts were dangerous.

After the lesson, Hermione dawdled behind to try and catch Malfoy by himself so she could ask him a question – a very simple, yet, important question.

Malfoy had seemed to have had the same idea.

'Listen' they said in unison as if it were scripted.

Hermione paused and waited for Malfoy.

'Granger' he finally said 'I don't know what's been going on but I can't stop… well, thinking about you.'

Hermione began to fluster 'oh.'

'Yeah, and it all started when I woke up one morning feeling really tiered. It was though I had been awake half the night but I had gone to bed early. And then I found these...' he pulled out a few envelopes and pieces of paper 'they're all letters from you.'

Hermione looked a taken back.

'And little things like these keep turning up and little memories keep coming back as though I had forgotten and suddenly now I can remember.'

Hermione blinked – but it wasn't any ordinary blink – in that blink, everything cam flooding back. As though someone had turned on the light.

The letters, Peeves and Lupin, the late night broom ride – it all! Suddenly, she could remember!

**So, I am sorry if this is a bit naff, it was a bit rushed – sorry but I hope you all like and any ideas for the next chapter will help loads 'cause I don't know what to do! Thanks. VOA1! xx**


End file.
